PS238 Campus
The PS238 campus is located 3 miles below Excelsior Elementary. The underground campus is accessible through conveyor classrooms and lockervators. The campus has 6 primary levels not counting the hanger bay. Level Alpha Where the classrooms are located. The classrooms in this level double as Excelsior classrooms, and are brought underground through a conveyor system. They contain chalk boards, unlike most contemporary classrooms, because Miss Kyle dislikes dry erase boards. The classrooms are reinforced to withstand a lot of damage, but other than that, they're just regular classrooms. Level Beta Gymnasium- The PS238 gym is state of the art. The equipment is hidden behind trap doors that are opened by voice commands from Coach Rockslide. The room is fitted with holographic projectors and force projectors. Because of all this tech, the gym isn't as well reinforced as other parts of the school. It has to be repaired often. Labrotories- The labs are used mainly to study the student's powers. Some are used for science classes or independent study. The labs are heavily monitored. Herschel's Work Shop- Where Herschel Clay does most of the research, testing, development, and repair for PS238 infrastructure. It's also where he spends most of his free time, just tinkering. A small section of his work shop is set aside for Prospero. A computer monitors Prospero while he's in there in a so far unfruitful attempt to translate his language. Dormitories- The dorm rooms in PS238 each house 2 students at a time. They contain bunk beds, 2 sets of drawers, 2 closets, a bathroom, a computer, and a com system the students can use to contact faculty. (Usually Herschel, because he doesn't sleep much.) The dorm area has a student lounge with a study area, TV, and some games. The cable turns off at 8PM and lights out is at 9PM. Students aren't allowed out of their dorms after 9, and the halls are heavily monitored. Not all PS238 students stay at the dorms, and some only stay part time. Infirmary- The PS238 infirmary is fully stocked with state of the art medical equipment, and overseen by the very qualified Dr. Newby. [[Beacon of Justice|'The Beacon Of Justice']]- An off-limits area of the campus. No students or faculty allowed. Level Gamma Administrative Offices- Offices such as Alfred Cranston's office whitch is also where the Earth Defense League likes to teleport to when called for security reasons or just whenever they feel like it. Conference Rooms- For staff meetings and meetings with federal representatives or others who may check in on the school. Faculty Lounge- Standard room for meals, relaxing, and gossiping. The table in the lounge was once the Union of Justice conference table. It has 6 chairs and one metal cylinder around it, the cylinder for Coach Rockslide. Level Delta Contains the school's computer core and all the physical files. Level Epsilon Contains emergency shelters. The shelters have life support systems, re-enforced walls, and food supplies. The whole school could survive in there for at least a week, longer with rationing. Level Omega Contains 6 "threat containment units". They are for temporary storage of dangerous materials or people. Off limits to all students and most faculty, unless they're the threat being contained. Hanger Bay For storage and launching of vehicles. Hidden under the football field and disguised with holograms. Lockervators Elevators hidden in lockers that allow students to to reach the belowground campus. 2 can ride at a time, but it's not super comfy. One of the lockervators has an eldritch creature hidden in it that likes to pinch kids. That is Malphast, Tyler, and Weird Al's fault. Category:Location